When a process control system is configured as a local area network (LAN) to control an industrial process, the reliability of the LAN is generally a high priority requirement. Reliability of a LAN can be significantly increased by redundancy of the modules, or nodes, of the LAN and the media over which the nodes communicate, such as over a coaxial cable or Ethernet cable.